Aiveer Ova (character)
Name: Aiveer Ova Species: Ithorian Planet of Birth: Kashyyyk Professions: Jedi, Medic, Officer Allignment: Rebel Alliance Server: Eclipse Weapons of Choice: 5th Generation Lightsaber, Crimson Nova Pistol, Starlight Carbine ''Early Life'' Aiveer was born in a medical facility on Kashyyyk shortly after his mother died. Shortly before Aiveer was born, Aiveer's mother asked Rowook, a very good friend of Aiveer's parents, to take care of Aiveer. Right after she had asked that, Rowook said yes without any hesitation. Aiveer was brought to Rowook's house on Tatooine in the middle of the Dune Sea and was raised as though he was Rowook's own child. After a few months, Tusken Raiders had snuck into Aiveer's room and kidnapped him, Rowook heard Aiveer's screams and came running into his room but was knocked unconscious from behind right as he entered. Rowook tirelessly searched for Aiveer for days and was able to find him in a small Tusken camp located just outside of Mos Eisley. Rowook scared most of the Tusken Raiders off but the one the had kidnapped Aiveer stayed to fight. After a long battle that seemed to go on for hours, Rowook was eventually able to kill the Tusken Raider and rescue Aiveer. Many years later, Aiveer heard that Nigof, an old friend of Rowook, had a bounty on his head for cheating Jabba in a game of chance, so he went down to Jabba's Palace where he and Jabba had a very loud conversation about this. Eventually, Aiveer threatened Jabba with a thermal detonator which Jabba didn't respond very well to so he had his guards grab Aiveer from behind and throw him out of the Palace. Jabba then took revenge on Aiveer by attacking one of his shipments of medical supplies that was on its way to Aiveer's hospital. Noticing that his medical shipment hadn't arrived for days, Aiveer thought that Jabba might have had something to do with it, so he and Rowook disguised Aiveer as a human spice dealer so he could sneak into Jabba's Palace and talk to Jabba about the medical shipment. Jabba had claimed that he had nothing to do with it and then blamed the whole thing on the Rebellion, so Aiveer with the help of some local settlers shot down a Rebel supply transport but found nothing concerning his stolen medical supplies. ''The N.S.H. After a few weeks on their way to pick up some more supplies on Corellia, Rowook and Aiveer were attacked by a group of four aqualish thugs. Rowook reacted instantly to the attack and was able to overpower them with ease, after searching the corpses however, they found a datapad on one of them with information on a new bio weapon being made with medical compounds. They were eventually able to trace this information to the N.S.H. base on Talus where they had snuck into and found Aiveer's medical supplies, some crates of uncontaminated kolto, and a wookiee being held captive in a cell block. Aiveer and Rowook freed the wookiee prisoner and made their way to the exit fighting some Imperials along the way. They were eventually able to make their way to Dearic where the wookiee took a shuttle back to Kashyyyk. ''Wookiee Slaves Once Aiveer and Rowook found out about the Empire's slave dealing operation with the N.S.H. they went back to Jabba's Palace where they snuck in and begged Jabba for forgiveness. The reason for this was so they could get some information from Jabba about the secret bio weapon that the Empire was testing on captive Wookiee slaves. After a series of missions, Jabba told Aiveer that he would give him the information he wanted for Rowook, since Aiveer and Rowook had a plan for this in case it happened, Aiveer agreed to this and Rowook was dragged to Jabba's holding cells while Aiveer was being told of the information. Once it became night, Aiveer snuck down into the holding cells and used his lightsaber to free Rowook from the holding cells, but right as they were about to leave they were shot in the back and couldn't move. Jabba was clearly angry about this and had sentenced Aiveer and Rowook to be fed to the Sarlacc in the Pit of Carkoon. Led by many guards, henchmen, and gammoreans, Aiveer and Rowook were being dragged to the Pit of Carkoon, but as they got closer Aiveer hatched a plan which they immediately set into action. Rowook overpowered a guard and stole his polearm while Aiveer used an extra lightsaber he always kept with him to kill every one of Jabba's henchmen bringing them to the Sarlacc. After the battle, Rowook and Aiveer escaped into the Jundland Wastes with the information Jabba had given them. ''Rowook's Death'' A few weeks later, Rowook got some information from an old friend of his about one last shipment of wookiee pelts heading to Tatooine to be given to Jabba the Hutt. Aiveer and Rowook hurried to the location of the coordinates that Rowook's old friend had given them only to find a very heavily fortified camp guarded by Black Sun Pirates and Chiss Poachers. Aiveer and Rowook ran into the campAfter Aiveer told Rowbacca of what happened to Rowook, Rowbacca couldn't bear to hear it killing all of the Black Sun Pirates and Chiss Poachers then started destroying the crates of wookiee pelts. Then out of nowhere, the Poacher Leader threatened them with a thermal detonator to stop destroying the crates or be destroyed. Then all of a sudden, the Poacher Leader threw the thermal detonator toward Aiveer but Rowook cought the thermal detonator and tackled the Poacher Leader to the ground. Detonator still in his hands, Rowook was trying to keep the Poacher Leader on the ground so he couldn't escape then the thermal detonator exploded. The Poacher Leader was killed instantly in the blast, while Rowook was mortally wounded. Aiveer then ran over to Rowook who handed Aiveer a datachip and told him to look at the information on it then Rowook died right there in Aiveer's arms. ''Rowbacca'' Aiveer then hid Rowook's body in the shuttle they took from the camp to Mos Eisley and looked at the recording on the datachip Rowook had given him. The datachip told Aiveer of Rowook's son, Rowbacca, and that he would take care of him seeing that Rowook would be unable to from then on. So Aiveer had then contacted Rowbacca via comlink where they decided to meet in the cantina in Bestine. A few moments after they met, Aiveer thought of a way to resurrect Rowook so the two rushed to Corellia to get the first ingredient that they would need. ''Nigof's Betrayal'' Once Rowbacca and Aiveer arrived at Corellia, they ran into Nigof Ove and after explaining to him what they were doing, he decided to help them. He drove them to the Agrilat Swamp, which was where they could get a certain crystal formation they needed for Rowook's revival, as Nigof had told them. Once they got there however Nigof grabbed his E-11 Blaster Rifle and hit Rowbacca in the back of the head, making him unconscious and began shooting at Aiveer, he figured that if he got rid of Rowook's jedi son that it would make it much easier for him to collect the bounty on Rowook that Jabba had put on him. Aiveer was able to react very quickly to the attack though, instantly pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it in just enough time to reflect the blaster bolt back to Nigof, hitting him in the leg. That didn't stop Nigof though, he continued to attack Aiveer who was still able to deflect nearly every blaster bolt he shot. The battle ended when Aiveer pushed Nigof against a large crystal formation then dashed over and impaled him with his lightsaber. Disappointed he had to kill his past friend, Aiveer put Rowbacca back into the USV-5 Landspeeder and went back to Coronet to get Rowbacca some proper medical attention. When Rowbacca woke up they discussed what their next move would be, they decided that they should get some more information on medical treatment before anything else so they contacted an old friend on Lok, General Otto. He said that they could get the medical information they needed inside the Warren on Dantooine and that there was someone who had escaped who may be able to get them inside, so with that information Rowbacca and Aiveer travelled to Dantooine and started making their way to the Warren. ﻿ ''The Warren'' Once at the Warren, Aiveer and Rowbacca found the woman who had escaped from it and managed to get a passkey from her that would allow them access to the Warren. When they got inside though, they found that there was a never ending battle between Huurton and some Imperial workers going on. Determined to get the medical data they needed to revive Rowook, Aiveer and Rowbacca fought their way through the Huurton and Imperials until they reached the crew quarters. There they found the remaining passkeys that would grant them access to the lower levels, however when they got down there they stumbled upon some evidence of two Imperial Moffs trying to kill each other for power. Thinking that this information may be important, Rowbacca and Aiveer downloaded and continued their search for the medical data, which they found shortly after. However on their way out they were ambushed by both Imperial Loyalists and Cyborg Huurton, they were able to fight their way out though with the medical data and warring Imperial Moffs evidence. ''Warring Moffs'' After escaping the Warren, Aiveer Ova and Rowbacca decided to bring the evidence of the warring Moffs to Captain Huff, who they found in Theed Palace. Huff then asked that the two of them to aid Moff Jethan and to protect him from being killed by Moff Turloc's forces. Doing as the Captain asked, Rowbacca and Aiveer reported to an Imperial checkpoint just west of Kaadara where there were only a handful of Imperial Stormtroopers. The commander told them that they engaged the Imperial Loyalists a few hours before they arrived and have been battling wave after wave of them ever since. Aiveer and Rowbacca thinking that this could potentially get them something they may need for Rowook's revival decided to see this out to the end, so they rushed into battle against Turloc's Imperial Loyalists. After a very brief and destructive battle, Turloc's forces retreated and Jethan's forces were completely eradicated and Aiveer and Rowbacca suffered from some minor wounds. After the battle, Aiveer and Rowbacca reported to Leiutenant Jaden of the Imperial Navy, he told them about one of Turloc's research transports being shot down by one of Jethan's pilots near Dee'ja Peak. He then told them to retreive the medical data that it was carrying and bring it to him, knowing that they would need any medical information they could get, Aiveer and Rowbacca went immediately to Dee'ja Peak where they found it was swarming with Turloc's forces, they were able to get to the crash site without attracting any unwanted attention though. Once at the crash site, they found it was being guarded by elite security droids which put up a very tough fight even for the jedi Aiveer but they were eventually able to destroy them and retreive the medical data from the wreckage. When they reported back to Lt. Jaden however, Aiveer lied to him saying that the hata was destroyed in the crash so that he would be able to keep it for when he would need it for Rowook. Lt. Jaden then had them join another battle between the two Moffs, again aiding Jethan, located at the same location as the last one. The battle was long and destructive, however with Rowbacca and Aiveer aiding Jethan's forces, it made Turloc suffer very heavy casualties that eventually got Jethan another victory. ''Rowbacca's Death'' After the battle, Rowbacca and Aiveer decided to stop getting involved with the two Moffs thinking that they wouldn't get anything more out of it except for some very bad injuries, so they headed back to Tatooine. After a few days back on Tatooine, Rowbacca and Aiveer were able to find out that a group of Spice Collectors had the last ingredient for Rowook's revival, a spice called Glitterstim which is supposed to have medical properties. Knowing that they would be at a small town just west of Bestine, they headed to it surprised to see the Empire not doing anything about all the illegal activities going on there. When they found the group of Spice Collectors they asked how much it would cost to buy it off them, however the Spice Collectors wouldn't settle with anything that Aiveer and Rowbacca offered, so Rowbacca lifted one of them off the ground and threatened him to give him the spice or else.﻿ The other Spice Collectors then began firing at Rowbacca who was saved when Aiveer quickly jumped in front of him and deflected them all with his lightsaber, Rowbacca then slammed the Spice Collector onto the ground and pulled out his Ryyk Blade then attacked the remaining Spice Collectors along with Aiveer. Once they had taken care of the Spice Collectors Aiveer filled three pouches with the Glitterstim and they began on their way back to Mos Eisley, but as they were leaving they were attacked by more Spice Collectors who were bringing back more crates of spice while their fellow Spice Collectors were killed. Aiveer and Rowbacca took cover behind a building and were having no luck with holding them off, after awhile Rowbacca finally told Aiveer to leave and get the revival done and that Rowbacca would hold them off by himself. Aiveer hesitated to leave Rowbacca's side since he thought of him as family now but as Rowbacca urged Aiveer to go, Aiveer left sad knowing it would be the last time he would ever see Rowbacca, and as he was leaving he looked back to see Rowbacca fighting the Spice Collectors off with his claws and then being shot on the back and falling to the ground, where the Spice Collectors crowded around him and continually shot Rowbacca's body even for awhile after he had died. ''Rowook's Revival'' Once Aiveer made it back to the shuttle in Mos Eisley where he hid Rowook's body, he moved Rowook into the USV-5 Landspeeder and drove him back to his hospital. After he laid Rowook's body on one of the beds, Aiveer took all the ingredients he had and began mixing them together with the extra kolto he had to produce a light purple colored paste, then he placed Rowook in a Bacta Tank and put the paste in as well which became completely clear once it came in contact with the Bacta. After a few minutes when Aiveer just about lost all hope for Rowook, he saw Rowook's body begin twitching and after a few seconds his eyes opened. After Aiveer got Rowook out of the Bacta Tank and helped him back onto a bed, he was extremely weak from death and the trauma his body went through in the process of being brought back to life, so Aiveer decided to wait to tell him about Rowbacca, knowing that too much stress could make him die again. After only four days Rowook regained all of his strength and was perfectly well again, as if nothing had ever happened to him and was ready to face anything opposing him. ''Clones of Darkness'' That very night, Nigof Ove entered the Hutt's Tavern, Rowook's restaurant and cantina, when Aiveer and Rowook were eating and immediately pulled out two pistols and aimed them directly at their heads. Both Aiveer and Rowook were completely confused when they noticed it was Nigof since Aiveer did impale him with his lightsaber back at the Agrilat Swamp. Aiveer, not wasting a single moment tripped Nigof and had him at saber point, but when Aiveer was about to kill Nigof again, Rowook convinced Aiveer that they should keep him prisoner so that they could figure out how Nigof had survived and why he was after them. So they locked him up inside their house, which also served as an Alliance Communications Facility, and the next day they went to the Bestine cantina to figure out how they would learn anything about Nigof. While they were there they met a jedi Twi'lek who escaped from Order 66 named Tyo'u who was also hiding herself as an entertainer who decided to help Rowook and Aiveer by storing Nigof in her Sorosuub Yacht with no food or water until he agreed to talk. Later, the three contacted Boba Fett and had him give them all the information he knew about Nigof recently, he told them that Nigof had gone to Kamino to get five clones of himself made so that he could gain support in different criminal organizations and the Empire. Two days later they went to see the Nigof stored in Tyo'u's Sorosuub Yacht who still refused to answer any questions until Rowook began tempting him with food, Nigof immediately told them that he had a tracking device for every clone of Nigof, which he was one of, and told them that all Nigof clones as well as the original Nigof were force sensitive, then Rowook gave the Nigof clone food and the Nigof clone tossed Tyo'u the tracking device and made his way off the ship. Using the tracking device, Rowook, Tyo'u, and Aiveer were able to locate and kill two more of the clones but the final one had challenged Aiveer to a duel to the death on top of Mount Chaolt on Lok. Aiveer accepted the Nigof clone's challenge and he, Rowook, and Tyo'u made their way to a small town near Mount Chaolt. Once there, Rowook and Tyo'u waited at the cantina in the town while Aiveer made it to the top of Mount Chaolt where he found the Nigof clone waiting with a shimmering red lightsaber already activated, the Nigof clone then attacked Aiveer leading to a very fierce lightsaber duel that seemed to last for hours until the Nigof clone pushed Aiveer onto the ground, much to Aiveer's surprise, through the force, and was about to impale him. Aiveer quickly thinking though, force pushed the Nigof clone back then dashed behind him and shoved his lightsaber through him from the back saying nothing then went back to the town where Tyo'u and Rowook were waiting. ''Battle of Dathomir'' After the events involving the clones, Tyo'u decided to leave Rowook and Aiveer so she wouldn't risk being caught by the Empire, which she sensed they had come across quite a bit in their past. After a few weeks of searching for the real Nigof, they had come across a disturbing bit of news, outposts on Dathomir had recently been attacked by large groups of force sensatives which were reported not to have been Nightsisters. Aiveer and Rowook immediately knew Nigof had somehow been involved due to his apparent connection to the dark side of the force and decided to head there right away to begin investigating. After discussing with a local, recently assembled militia, they had convinced them to follow the two in the inevitable battle since they had much more battle experience than the whole militia combined. A few days later, when a pair of militia came back to the outpost with some reconnaissance information, Aiveer and Rowook began assembling the soldiers so that they may proceed to attack the dark jedi encampment that had been scouted out not to far from their location. Category:Player characters Category:Homosexuals